


Twice

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only met the mysterious man with the bowtie twice in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

In her life on the planet Eurka, Flo only saw the man twice in her life, but she never forgot him. 

He wore a bowtie, and worked on the plantation of the local serf. He looked nothing like the other workers. Most of them usually tried to wear clothes from around here, but he didn't try to blend in at all. He was spastic, like a hyperactive puppy—he would plow one field, then another, without any sort of pattern, but somehow when he was done, all the work would be done.

One time, the man caught her eating some of the produce. Slaves weren't supposed to, so she was sure he would out her, in an attempt to curry favor with the masters. All he did was smile, wink, and put his finger to his mouth. 

One time, she overheard one of the other slaves asking the man why he was there. He only mumbled something about a promise he had to keep, and kept on working. 

One day, the entire plantation was destroyed. No one knew why. And the man just disappeared.

50 years later, she saw the man again. He hadn't aged a day. She asked him how it was possible.

He grinned, winked, and put his finger to his mouth.


End file.
